helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Glass Siren
Glass Siren (유리 사이렌) is a South Korean girl group under Hello! Project Fantasy under its division Hello! Project Fantasy National Acts. Due to the groups consistent show appearances and promotions and comebacks have earned them the nickname Glu-dols. After they gained worldwide fame through their reversed dance of "Bright and Warm, Dark and Cold" they also gained the name Reverse-Dols. Members History Pre-debut History Prior to being announced in the group, member Emma Yoshida was a JYP Entertainment trainee from 2008 to 2014, when she had left the company she was scouted by Hello! Project Fantasy International Acts when she was shopping for her school clothes in Seoul. From 2008 to 2013, member Choi Eunju was an underground rapper who went by the name "NEW ERA GIRL". After being told to audition for some companies by her peers she auditioned for a total of 12 companies before being accepted into Hello! Project Fantasy International Acts in 2014 and has been training since. From 2009 to 2014, member Oh Jiwon was training under YG Entertainment but had left the company after 5 years of waiting to debut, and went out to seek a different chance to debut as an idol. In 2013, members Bae Chorom and Lee Siyeong auditioned for the company and were accepted as trainees in 2014. In late 2013, member Kim Yujin had entered a reality contest for a chance to debut as a soloist. In the show's final episode in June 2014, it was revealed that she had only made it in the 3rd place spot. Soon after leaving the show she was scouted by the company. In late 2015, member Imai Kazumi was scouted after her family had sent the company several of her dance videos. 2016: Debut with Masked Beauty, The Answer, Tears, Is It Summer?, Rise in Popularity In May, the Hello! Project Fantasy National Acts had announced that the group would be debuting their first girl group. The girl group would consist of 7 girls, all ranging from 23 years old to 16 years old. The group has been prepping for their debut since 2014. And the group will be active only in South Korea for the time being. From June 1 to June 7, the member teasers were uploaded, as well as the track list for the groups single and mini album. On July 1, it was announced from August to November, the group will be coming back with several songs. All the songs will be part of the groups Rookie Era. On July 7, the group's name was announced. They will start their promotions on August 1, 2016. On August 1, the group debuted released their 6 titled track Masked Beauty. The promoting song for the first half was 4-6-9 (LOVE.DREAMS.HAPPINESS) and on the 14 of August, the promoting song was Unmyeong Bondeu. On Setember 20, the group came back after only a week of hiatus with the single album The Answer with the leading song being Click Click Woo. On October 1, it was announced that Lee Siyeong will be on a break until the 21 of October due to pulling a leg muscle. On October 10, the group came back again with two new promoting songs from the mini album Tears. The first half of promotions would be promoted with the song Farewell, and the second half being promoted with Divine ~Smling Through my Tears~. Both songs met moderate success. On November 1, the group came back with their last promotions for the year with the mini album Is It Summer? with the promoting single being Bright and Warm, Dark and Cold. On November 10, during a mini fan meet, the group promised if their single brought the into the 100,000 sales they would perform all of their songs in reverse. They started to gain an international following after a fan cam was uploaded of all the song being danced in reverse, the video soon reached up to 1,000,000 million views in less than 24 hours. 2017: The Ancient Tetralogy Series "Part 1" On January 3, it was announced that the group will be coming back on February 7, with a mini album. Along with the release of a mini album. It was also revealed that the ones who helped make the album are the same ones who made BTS's "Most Beautiful Moment in Life trilogy". Glass Siren will have a four-part series, and 2 completion albums. The theme for the Tetralogy will be Greek Mythology. While the series will have four mini albums, between each series will be a single album to link the albums together. On January 4, along with the group teasers, it was announced that the group will be coming back with two leading songs for their first album of the year, one will be promoted all of February, and one will be promoted all April. Solo Teasers= *2017.01.05 Teaser 1 "Lee Siyeong" *2017.01.08 Teaser 2 "Imai Kazumi" *2017.01.11 Teaser 3 "Kim Yujin" *2017.01.14 Teaser 4 "Oh Jiwon" *2017.01.17 Teaser 5 "Emma Yoshida" *2017.01.20 Teaser 6 "Choi Eunju" *2017.01.23 Teaser 7 "Bae Chorom" |-|Group Teasers= *2017.01.04 Group Teaser 1 "Next Up" *2017.01.07 Group Teaser 2 "The Walk Forward" *2017.01.10 Group Teaser 3 "Commander" *2017.01.13 Group Teaser 4 "U" *2016.01.16 Group Teaser 5 "Locked" *2017.01.19 Group Teaser 6 "Love" *2017.01.22 Group Teaser 7 "Last Chance" |-|MV Teasers= *2017.01.28 MV Teaser "Continue" On January 29, it was announced that Oh Jiwon would be on a temporary break during the first round of promotions due to acute pain in her stomach. On January 30, it was announced that group will not be holding any events on February 7, due to member Bae Chorom's graduation being on that same day. On February 8, on the first day on a music show program, they announced the group's fan name, it was revealed that fans can call themselves are "Ship Mates" for girl's, and "Sailors" for boys. The names were chosen to represent the mythology of sirens and their background with sailors. On February 18, the group won on their first ever music program, for their promoting song. They won at Show! Music Core. On February 16, it was announced that the group will be participating in their first ever concert on March 18, they will be joining T-ARA, RAIN, GOT7, Seventeen, Day6, and many more as part of the lineup. On February 28, the group got their first endorsement, Digi U, which is an online shopping site. Solo Teasers= #2017.03.01 Member Teaser #1 -Kim Yujin- "Bo #2017.03.02 Member Teaser #2 -Imai Kazumi- "om" #2017.03.03 Member Teaser #3 -Choi Eunju- "Tr" #2017.03.04 Member Teaser #4 -Oh Jiwon- "i" #2017.03.05 Member Teaser #5 -Emma Yshida- "k" #2017.03.06 Member Teaser #6 -Bae Chorom- "a" #2017.03.07 Member Teaser #7 -Lee Siyeong- "la" #2017.03.11 Member Teaser #8 -Kim Yujin- "Boom Trikala" #2017.03.12 Member Teaser #9 -Imai Kazumi- "Boom Trikala" #2017.03.13 Member Teaser #10 -Choi Eunju- "Boom Trikala" #2017.03.14 Member Teaser #11 -Oh Jiwon- "Boom Trikala" #2017.03.15 Member Teaser #12 -Emma Yoshida- "Boom Trikala" #2017.03.16 Member Teaser #13 -Bae Chorom- "Boom Trikala" #2017.03.17 Member teaser #14 -Lee Siyeong- "Boom Trikala" |-|Group Teasers= #2017.03.01 Group Teaser #1 "1.5" #2017.03.08 Group Teaser #2 "Boom Trikala" #2017.03.09 Group Teaser #3 "Boom Trikala Dancer Teaser" #2017.03.10 Group Teaser #4 "Solo Shot Teaser" On March 7, it was announced that Bae Chorom, will be part of the survival show Idol Acting Battle: I'm The Actor, she will be competing with several other idols for a chance to be given the opportunity to be cast in a new iHQ drama. It will begin airing on April 11, 2017. On April 20, it was announced they will have a pre-release comeback in May, but will only promote from May 1 - May 13 On April 25, it was announced that Glass Siren will participate in MNET idolCON on May 27, as part of the 2nd set of idols for the concert. It was also announced that Lee Siyeong will joined MBC's new variety show titled Secret Variety Training, it will begin airing on May 5th, 2017. On April 26, it was announced that Glass Siren will join many other idols in the 23rd Dream Concert on June 3, 2017. Discography '---' indicate that they did not chart or was not released in that region. ;Singles ;Mini Albums ;Single Albums ;Reissued Albums ;Other Charted Songs Shows Featured In 2017 Shows= *2017.01.09 Non-Summit - Imai Kazumi, and Emma Yoshida *2017.01.11 Gag Concert - Oh Jiwon *2017.02.09 Weekly Idol - Kim Yujin, Imai Kazumi, Choi Eunju, Emma Yoshida, Bae Chorom, and Lee Siyeong *2017.03.02 Lipstick Prince - Kim Yujin, Imai Kazumi, and Bae Chorom *2017.03.06 After School Club *2017.03.23 I Can See Your Voice - Kim Yujin (Part of the Tone-Deaf Detective Team) *2017.04.17 After School Club *2017.04.22 Saturady Night Live Korea - as 3 Minute Fake Mermaids |-|2016 Shows= *2016.08.11 Weekly Idol *2016.08.14 A New House For Me - Kim Yujin, Bae Chorom *2016.08.30 After School Club *2016.09.20 After School Club *2016.10.13 Weekly Idol - Kim Yujin, Imai Kazumi, Choi Eunju, Oh Jiwon, Emma Yoshida, and Bae Chorom *2016.10.22 Knowing Bros - Choi Eunju and Oh Jiwon *2016.11.02 Gag Concert - Emma Yoshida and Lee Siyeong *2016.11.08 Hit the Stage - Imai Kazumi TV/Music Shows Series Note: this section includes shows and music shows that selected members are a part of for more than one episode *- 2017.03.09 The Show - Emma Yoshida (as a Selected Host) *- Present Show! Music Core - Oh Jiwon (as a Selected Host) *- 2016.12.02 Glass Cove "Journey to Debut" *- Present After School Club - Emma Yoshida (as a Selected Host) *- 2016.10.16 King of Mask Singer - Kim Yujin (as hidden singer "Mystic Princess") *- Present Secret Variety Training - Lee Siyeong *- Present Idol Drama Operation Team - Bae Chorom (Part of the main cast) Concerts ;One Time Concerts #2017.03.18 Seoul Girls Collection Fashion Concert #2017.05.27 MNET idolCON #2017.06.03 23rd Dream Concert Promotion Cycle *- 2016.09.02 Masked Beauty - 1 Month, 1 Day *- 2016.09.30 The Answer - 10 Days *- 2016.10.20 Tears - 10 Days *- 2016.12.20 Is It Summer? - 1 Month, 19 Days *- 2017.03.25 The Ancient -Immortal-, Part 1 - 1 Month, 18 Days, 3 Music Show Wins *- 2017.04.30 The Ancient -Immortal-, Part 1.5 ''-'' 19 Days, 7 Music Show Wins Number 1's ;Show! Music Core ;Show Champion ;The Show ;Music Bank ;M Countdown Awards Nominations Gaon Awards= Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards |-|(GDA)= Golden Disk Awards |-|(MAMA)= Mnet Asian Music Awards |-|(MMA)= Melon Music Awards |-|(SMA)= Seoul Music Awards' Endorsments * - Present Digi U * - Present PRETTY FOR US * - Present Burger King Total Sales Count